Black and White
by Leticia Reikokuna
Summary: 'From that day on, everything...was black and white.' Eve's parents were murdered by their most trusted friends, and from that day on Eve lost all emotions. Will Chung be able to melt her heart? Will they find out who really killed Eve's parents? Rated T because of...stuf...you have bben warned XD


**SO I DECIDED ON THIS. HOPEFULLY NO ONE HAS ALREADY DONE THIS IDEA :| ANYWAYS, HOPE U LIKE THIS ^^ AND IF SOMEONE HAS THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA, WELP SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW. :P ANYWAYS,I WAS ON ELSWORD PVPING, WHEN THIS RANDOM RAVEN CAME TO THE SPARRING ROOM. AND HE WAS ALL LIKE, I OWN THIS PLACE. XD U COULD LITERALLY IMAGINE HIM STRUTTING DOWN THE RED CARPET =^= ANYWAYS, HE WAS LIKE 'GET THE HECK OUT OF THE ROOM'ATTITUDE, SO WE SPARRED FOR THE ROOM. :P I WON, AND THEN HE WAS LIKE, "MY MAFIA IS GOING TO GET YOU!"**

**THEN HE LEFT TO GET ANOTHER ROOM. XD AND THAT'S HOW I GET IDEAS. BY BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF A GUY ONLY THING I DON'T GET THOUGH, IS THAT WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE MADE ANOTHER ROOM? LAZY PEOPLE -_-" ANYWAYS, ON TO THE JOB CLASSES! :D**

**FOR THE PROLUGE BIT, THEY'RE ALL AT BASE :P JUST SAYIN.**

**AISHA- VOID PRINCESS ( WE NEED THE DEVIL FOR MAFIA *^*)(17)**

**EVE- CODE NEMESIS (THIS EVE IS JUST BADASS=^=)(17)**

**RENA- WIND SNEAKER (I REALLY COULDN'T CHOOSE BETWEEN GRAND ARCHER AND HER, BUT THEN THIS WON COS SHE HAS ALL THOSE KICKS *^* AND I CAN'T REALLY MAKE AN UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF ARROWS FROM A BOW WITH NO BOWSTRING REAL. I MEAN, IF THEY WERE REAL, I WOULD ALREADY HAVE TEN OF THEM IN MY ROOM. O^O)(18)**

**ELSWORD- INFINITY SWORD( THEM EYES. O.o THEY STARE INTO YOUR SOUL DX ALL THE MORE TO HAVE HIM IN THE MAFIA ^^b)(18)**

**RAVEN- RECKLESS FIST( HE'S TO SMEXY TO BE LEFT OUT XD HAS ANYONE NOTICED THE THE SECOND SECOND JOB CLASSES ARE THE MOST BADASS LOOKING? WIND SNEAKER, DEADLY CHASER, CODE NEMESIS, RUNE SLAYER, VOID PRINCESS, YAMA RAJA, MASTER MIND… *^* THE BADASS CLASSES XD)(19)**

**CHUNG- DEADLY CHASER( PEW PEW GUNS / SO ADORABLE . ITS LIKE, IMMA KILL U WITH MY ADORABLENESS X/X DUNNO IF THAT'S A WORD :P)(18)**

**ARA- YAMA RAJA( SHE THE BOSS XD WELP, SHE WAS…UNTIL SHE DIED ;n;. WE LUV U YAMA RAJA QQ SHE EVE'S MUM. THE BOSS DUO *^*) (33)**

**ADD- PHYSIC TRACER( HE THE PSHYCO :P HE ALWAYS WAS AND STILL IS XD HE DIED AS WELL ;n; WE LUV YA TOO ADD. JUST NOT AS MUCH AS ARA QQ. HE EVE'S DAD. HE GETS HIS WISH OF CUDDLING EVE XD YOUR WELCOME ADD =^=)(34)**

**LETICIA- BASE (SHE BE EVE'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND. AND SUPER WEIRD BODYGAURD XD SHE BE STANDING THEIR WATCHING U DIE. OR MAYBE BE THE ONE KILLING YOU O.O DON'T KILL ME! WITH THE POWER OF CRAZIENESS I REPEL U QQ)**

**I DON'T OWN ELSWORD QQ IF I DID, THE CHARACTERS WOULD BE ABLE TO KILL PEOPLE IN VILLAGES XD)**

**12YRS AGO**

**EVE POV**

I sat huddled in the corner, holding onto the cloth flower my mummy had made. I huddled in a small ball, stuffing my face in my white dress, trying to forget the horrible memory. I looked around for Leticia, my bodyguard and childhood friend, but she had gone off to kill the bad people who had maimed mummy and daddy. They had originally gone for me, but mummy and daddy sounded the alarm. Out of rage, they killed mummy and daddy. It was scary. They were sprawled on the wooden floor, eyes wide open, and blood surrounding them, as I screamed in pain and horror. Leticia had heard my screaming, and came barging in, and went after the bad people. I haven't seen her since. I cried and whimpered, clutching the flower, as if it was going to fade away. The flower was pretty. It had a gold bolt in the middle and white cloth petals, and two ribbons hanging down. Mummy made it for me on my 3rd birthday. I shut my honey coloured eyes and hid behind my silvery bangs, until someone lightly tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Leticia, blood all over her promotion outfit. Behind her she had the bad people who had hurt mummy and daddy.

I didn't know what made me do it. Maybe it was because I wanted revenge. Or maybe I wanted to forget the pain. Or it could've of been plain anger. Whatever it was I still didn't know. Out of thin air, I called out a nasod spear and pierced them all in the heart, their blood going all over the place. I didn't even blink, as they cursed their last words. I stood there looking at them. The family doctor, Allegro, barged in, and I ran to him for the news, Leticia right behind me. I knew mummy and daddy were there, alive, waiting to hug me and reassure me it was alright. I expected him to nod, but he just shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

I stood there, Leticia hugging me, telling me it was alright, that they would look over me. I stood there, sobbing into her shoulder. I couldn't handle it. I kept on crying, snuggling next to Leticia. She sang me a lullaby, attempting to sooth me, but I kept on crying. From that day on, the world was black and white.

**NOW DAYS**

**EVE POV**

My heels clicked as I strut down the halls, deep in thoughts. The cloth flower hung at top left corner of my black dress, tinted pink at the bottom. I had sleek black boots which also had pink. The sleeves of my dress were puffed and coloured white lined with pink. I also had sleek black gloves, which were fingerless. I wore a golden bangle on each hand which had a diamond in the centre. My silvery hair fell in waves down my back, and my calculating golden eyes flickered to every movement in the hall. The world was still black and white, and the only ones that lit it up were Aisha, Rena, and Leticia. The leader of the Chinese mafia shouldn't have to much close friends. "EVE! EVE! EVE~!"

I turned to the voice, only to see Rena running to me. She came to a halt, before she looked up to me with worried eyes. I looked at her with questioning eyes as she had some deep breaths. "Aisha got an invite from the Italian mafia to a meeting! And we have to go since they had caught Amelia! But it's on the same day as the meeting with the Afghanistan mafia!"

I frowned as I remembered everything about the Italian mafia. They had always been a thorn in our side. They are the second richest mafia in the world, as we are first. They were arrogant assholes, as Leti nicely dubs them, especially there boss. I still remember the time when he managed a bullseye even when he was blindfolded. That bullseye being one of my people. I clenched my fists in anger. They had probably thought this out. I quickly formed a plan. "Send Edan to Afghanistan. Get him to take Noah with him. You, me, Aisha and Leti will go to Italy. Go alert Edan. I'll go send Aisha and Leti a message." I said, gaining an admiring look from Rena.

She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the head, before bounding to wherever Edan was. I created a holographic screen and sent a message to the two.

**FROM: NEMESIS EVE**

**TO: VOID QUEEN AISHA; DEMON QUEEN LETI**

**WE R GOING TO ITALY TOMORROW. PACK YOUR THINGS. MEET YOU ON THE ROOF TOMORROW 5AM.**

I pressed send and quickly got their agreement. Satisfied, I went to pack my things.

**TOMMOROW 5AM**

**EVE POV**

I sat in the jet, with Aisha on my left and Rena on my right. Leti was flying the jet. Myu, my nasod servant, served us black tea and strawberry shortcake, as we briefly went over the plan. We had decided to wear short, strapless, black dresses, which parted at each side, like a traditional Chinese dress. We all had silver cherry blossom patterns on it, and long, sleek obsidian boots. We had black gloves that went to the elbow, and a silver bell accessory in our hair. It was how we were seen. Aisha had bells on her hair ribbons, I had a bell pin which slid through my hair, Rena had a bell at the end of her usual black ribbon, and Leti slid it through her Fedora, and kept her scarf. We kept to traditions, with a hint of fashion. Bored, I looked out the window, looking at the white fluffy clouds, and was slowly lulled into a dreamless sleep.

**AFTER A FEW HOURS**

I was woken up by a slap from Aisha's staff. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and gave a glare to Aisha. She blew me a kiss before pulling me up and smoothing out my dress. I sighed as I was fawned over by Rena and Aisha, since they always wanted the best for me. Leti stood in the corner of the jet, and smirked as I was trampled under the love. I scowled while she pretended to be a queen fanning herself. She sighed and teleported, probably to find all the dangers and escape routes possible. After what seemed like hours after hours, I was finally 'presentable'. Making sure to walk in the most un-lady like way possible, I strut to the mansion, and met the pink haired escort, Apple.

I still don't know how Apple was part of the Italian mafia. She was chatty, trendy and a girly girl to the boot. Literally. Because she was a nasod as well. I was part nasod, as I had attached core to my forehead. Apple was custom made by me, as she was requested by the Italian mafia. We were on very good terms then, when mother and father were still alive. They were good friend with the Italian boss, Helputt, and his wife, Penelope. I was good friends with their son, until he had ordered the group to kill my mother and dad. I clenched my fist, as Apple continued to babble on about the latest fashion.

After much time we finally reached the hall, and enraged, I swung the door open and walked in, giving off an angry aura as I stalked to the nearest seat. Aisha and Rena trailed after me and stood behind me. I propped my head up and tried to look bored, while secretly reading the information that Leti had passed to me through core.

After much waiting for Chung, I decided to gather information on everyone in the room. Which wasn't much. There was two bodyguards, Apple and Penensio. Apple may be cheery, but never underestimate anything I make. ANYTHING. Not even a toaster. I had made her from the Empress code, and given her access to Oberon, Ophelia and the strongest nasod servant, Ferdinand. Not the best decision, but back then we were best buddies. Notice were. Also there was Penensio. He had served Chung's parents as well, and was alert at all times. Notice the was. After we had killed Helputt and Penelope for revenge, Penensio was never the same. He always blamed it on himself for their death. That's why he is now just a guard. But he is still strong. He can summon 'runes' and had earned himself the title, Rune slayer because of it. Aisha and Rena are strong, but with Apple's summoning skill and the ability to summon them at any time, and Penensio's constant runes that can appear at any time as well, it could be hard.

We outnumber them. Point to us.

They have more experience. Point to them.

They know this place better than us. Point to them.

We have Leti. Who is somewhere. Still counts. Point to us.

They have a deadly chaser. And a reckless fist. And a Infinity sword who can summon an unlimited load of god damn swords. Point to them.

We can teleport. Point to us.

GOD DAMN WE'RE JUST BETTER. But they have tracking skills. Point to them.

They can access the surveillance room. Point to them.

We can become invisible. Point to us.

I ain't Mistress of Destruction for no reason. Point to us.

Chung can hit a bullseye with his eyes closed. Point to them.

Rena can disable him though. Point to us.

They have Amelia as hostage. Ten damn thousand points to them.

I sighed, as I had nothing to do. And that's when he came in. Wearing that suit I got for him. And that god damn annoying smirk. It wanted so much to go up to him and smack him. Then hug him for old friends sake. So I did. But instead of smacking and hugging, I mustered all my core strength and anger into my hand and slapped him. Hard. On his oh so god damn perfect cheek. And also to my inner pleasure, it just happened to 'push' him into Raven, who toppled onto Elsword.

Wow Eve, wow. Congratulations, you now have Aisha and Rena disappointed in you, Apple ready to strike, Penensio ready to kill, Elsword ready to slice everything up, Raven groaning in agony while cursing Chung's weight, and probably a life lasting hate from Chung. Way to make an impression. Suddenly, I heard a groan from Chung.

"Ev..e…"

Crap god damn. Sorry Amelia. We will remember you. And also Edan has a crush on you. Don't tell him I told you though.

**WELP THAT WAS THAT. LIFE SUCKS. I LIKE LOLLIPOPS. AND EVE HATES ME FOR MAKING CHUNG HATE HER FOR HATING HIM FOR HATING HER, WHO DOESN'T EXACTLY HIM BUT HATES HIM, WHO HATES HIM FOR HATING HER FOR HATING HIM. WHA….T? QQ I DUN KNOW WAT IM TYPIN. (INSERT INDIAN ACCENT XD #SHOT) **

**AISHA- WERE WAS I?**

**EVE- AISHA, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SMACKED ME. WITH ANGKOR.**

**AISHA-AHHAHAHAHAHAHA…HELP.**

**EVE-WOULD YOU MIND TO COME WITH ME FOR A WALK?**

**AISHA-OH WADDA YA KNOW, I NEED TO GO TO A MEETING…WITH…ANGKOR?**

**EVE- OH GOOD. BRING ME WITH YOU. I NEED TO TALK WITH BOTH OF YOU (INSERT CREEPY GRIN :P)**

**AISHA-I-I-I-I-IT HAS LOTS OF…DEMONS! WHO ARE BIG! AND STRONG! AND HAVE THE FACE OF…ME AND ANGKOR?**

**EVE- EVEN BETTER.**

**AISHA-B-B-B-BU-**

**EVE- . . . . . .YOUR. . . .**

**AISHA- ANGKOR MADE ME DO IT!**

**EVE-REALLY?**

**AISHA-YEA! KILL HIM!**

**EVE-WELL TAKE ME THERE.**

**AISHA- S-S-SURE! –TELEPORTS EVE TO ANGKOR- SORRY ANGKOR. DEAL WITH IT. I NEED TO LIVE. STILL A TEENAGER. WHILE YOU HAVE LIVED FAR TO LONG. WELP. RIP. NOW I NEED TO FIND A NEW CONTRACT. MAN.**

**ELSWORD- YA GIVE UP TO EASILY.**

**AISHA- SHUT UP YOU TWAT. UNLIKE YOU ACTUALLY HAD A CONTRACT. WHICH WAS LEGIT. NOT LIKE CRAZY ONE WITH CONWELL. WHO NO ONE HAS MET. **

**ARIEL- PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! OTHERWISE NO COBO PRODUCTS FOR YOU =^= **


End file.
